the lonely child
by madame mc.cool
Summary: Peter and his father Arthur have never got along but he never expected to be abandoned. I may write a sequel or epilogue but I'm not sure.


Lonely child peter fan fiction

Peter(sealand) was just getting home on the extremely hot afternoon. It was his first day of second grade and he was only seven years old. he had a good day aside from people saying he looked like a girl with his shiny blond hair. He had made new friends and was excited to go back tomorrow.

As he walked into his house with the bus screeching in the background .He tried to find his dad he was excited to tell him about his day. When he walked in he smelled smoke which was a combination of cigarette smoke and burnt food. The moment he walked in his dad came out of the kitchen he looked extremely angry and was holding peters favorite toy. It was also his only thing left of his mother. As soon as he tried to run and take it back from his father (Arthur)(England) his dad ripped it n half separating its head from its body in dong this the creaky wood floor was covered in musty stuffing. His father hated mother. After she died father blamed peter for everything wrong. His father did not want to be reminded of her and burned all of her belongings. he had now found the final object and peters most precious.

Through out the years peter and his father's relationship did not improve even on the most important days.

It was peters birthday but his dad just lingered at his job lke he did every year .not wanting to allow peter to have the pleasure of being with others on his eighth birthday. As he was about to go find any edible food in the kitchen. He heard a knocking on the door. He looked through the peephole and saw his favorite teacher . He opened the door and sad hello.

Peter=*

* Hello

$ Hi peter, may I speak to you father?

* No he's not Home right now.

$ How about your mother they shouldn't leave a seven year old home alone.

* I'm eight and they did!

$ Leaving you home alone is not acceptable, but congratulations when was your birthday?

* My birthday is today!

$ OH is you father not home because he is out getting you a present?

* No he never comes home on my birthday.

$ Well I heed to talk to him about that but can you inform his that his parent teacher meeting is next Wednesday at 5 o'clock.

*Of course bye J see you at school.

Peter tiptoed quietly through his house after being dropped off by a friend. He expected to find his father sleeping on the tacky faded couch. Instead he just found a small white and crumpled note that said "I sold the house sent your forms to the orphanage you were too much trouble". As peter collapsed on the cold floor of the old house that smelled of burnt food he realized that he had nobody left. No aunts or uncles, his mom was dead and his grandparents died in a car crash and now no father. He was sad about it but he just couldn't bring him self to cry. Slowly he went to his room packed his stuff and rolled it down the creaky stairs in the only suitcase left in the partially empty house. He left the suitcase at the door of the stars and instead of going to whatever place his dad signed him up for he went to his neighbor's house

Peter *

Neighbor #

* Where is my dad

# He was here all day packing up the car he told me he was taking you to visit your mother in Wisconsin

* I don't have a mother!

# Well I'm sorry about that but I don't know where your father is he packed and left this morning

* Dad is no where to be found and I'm all alone again like after mom died.

Peter dashed back to the house and got his suitcase. He strapped it to his bike and pedaled away with the speed of a cheetah.

Peter didn't know where he was going he just rode away.

He ended up on an unknown street with no way home and no shelter.

As he sat down there on that side walk a woman came by and stared at him for a little and then talked

Peter *

Woman %

% are you lost ?

* yes (said peter embarrassedly)

% Do you want me to find your parents? Do you live around here?

*They're not my family any more.

% Well you can't just stay here.

* What are you going to arrest me?

% Of course not kid, but do you have a place to go?

* No.

% ! A school? An orphanage? Anywhere.

* My dad signed me up for and orphanage but he didn't say witch one.

% Do you want me to find it for you?

* I don't know!

Peter is at the orphanage that his dad signed him up for. He has been there for a month and it was the day of a meeting between him and a family looking to adopt.

Adopt girl &

Adopt boy ^

Peter *

& So what's your name?

* Peter

^ Do you play any sports or have any hobbies

* I like to draw.

^ That's a little girly.

& Honey that's not nice! If you don't like this child have a meeting with another.

Peter and the family walk out of the room. After he exits peter runs to the far corner of the colorful childish room and begins to cry. Every family that interviewed him had a different problem with him and were incredibly mean.

Suddenly peter felt a tapping on his shoulder he looked up and saw another looked familiar and realized it was the woman from the streets and a man he did not know.

Couple girl (Susan)(Sweden)%( I switched their names/personalitys )

Couple boy (Tino)(Finland) (su-san is Sweden's nickname)

Peter (Sealand)*

% Are you ok?

* No

% What's wrong

* Well none of the people like me I'll never get adopted

Well you probably have a bad personality

% Toni that's rude

Just sharing my opinion

* Its ok he probably right

% Well how about you tell us your name?

* Its peter how about you guys?

%I'm Susan and this is Toni but how about we have a interview and see about that personality of yours

*Thank you!

It was three months later and peter was living with Susan and Toni in there rustic home in the country. They always had fun each with each other as a family especially on his birthday!

Peter had one thing to say to his father

You are a horrible cook!


End file.
